Treehouse and Other Stories
by ChibiJaime
Summary: Just some stories about Vash and Knives as children that I normally write when I have nothing BETTER to do. Lots of cooshy brotherly bonding and other squishy stuff, aside from the normal Knives-being-psycho-demon-spawn. R&R appreciated and encouraged!
1. Treehouse

~~~~~Author's Note:  
  
Vash and Knives' relationship and personality was touched upon a lot in the ep "Rem Saverem". I decided to look at a bit of their 'childhood' that wasn't looked at, some of their time in the rec room together. This is proof I've watched "The Good Son" one too many times.  
  
And yeah, this is odd. Yes, there's a treehouse. Why? I don't know. Maybe Joey and Rowen were really bored and needed something to do. But it sure gave me a reason to write this! ^_^;;  
  
I probably butchered Vash AND Knives in this, but hey, it was a weird idea that I just had to get out. If anything, think of it as something that could/might have happened, but probably didn't. Read, review, throw rotten vegetables at... do what you will. Enjoy! ^_^;~~~~~  
  
.oOo~Treehouse~oOo.  
  
Knives laughed as he ran into the rec room ahead of his brother. Vash was always so slow when it came to getting places, always so serious, always thinking. It kept him from having any fun.  
  
The other boy, only a slight bit smaller and thinner than his twin, soon followed, big turquoise eyes squinted as he smiled. "Hey, Knives, wait up!"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first, slow-poke!" Knives called back, smiling brightly back at his twin.  
  
This was a game they played often, if only to avoid Steve and his hateful glares. He didn't like them. It was painfully obvious. They were nothing but nuisances to him; unwanted guests and monsterous creatures that didn't belong on the Project SEEDS ship.  
  
This gave the boys a chance to relax. Vash had always intrigued Knives, though. The way he acted, his voice, his calm way of going about things. Even when Steve struck them, Vash managed to come through in the end with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Hey, Joey said he put a treehouse in for us. Wanna go check it out?"  
  
Vash's smile brightened and Knives grinned as well. He liked seeing Vash happy. One day, he'd make sure no one would ever hurt Vash again. No one would hurt his brother ever.  
  
Knives was the first to arrive at the tree where Joey and Rowen had constructed a makeshift treehouse during their off-hours. It was fairly high up, but was on the sturdiest limb, so that it would not fall down while the boys were inside. He started to climb, and close behind him was Vash.  
  
The climb was exhilerating. Knives stopped only briefly to push his platinum blond hair out of his crystalline blue eyes, glancing back at Vash, who was concentrating only on getting up there without falling. Knives smiled once more and kept going.  
  
Once at the top, Knives noticed that Vash was several steps behind, so he sat at the edge to wait... just as the other boy approached the top, his hand slipped, and he started to fall. With a shout, Knives caught ahold of the outstretched hand, when a wicked idea came to mind. His eyes narrowed as he grinned down at the terrified Vash. "Hey, Vash... if I let go... do you think you could fly?"  
  
Vash's eyes grew wider, petrified, but Knives' face had returned to its normal kindness and he started to pull his brother up. Once both were safely in the treehouse, Vash caught his breath, then looked to Knives quietly. "Were you serious about dropping me...?"  
  
"Of course not, Vash!" Knives responded brightly, putting his hand on his twin's shoulder. "I'd never let you fall, Vash, you know that."  
  
Vash gave a little nod, still unsure, until he heard Knives laughing as he darted deeper into the treehouse.  
  
*****  
  
Rem Saverem smiled as she walked into the rec room later that day. The boys were waiting for her at the usual spot, laughing and wrestling playfully with one another. Laughing, she plopped down on the blanket with them, picnic basket in-hand. "Did you boys have fun today?"  
  
"We sure did, Rem! We checked out the treehouse Joey and Rowen built for us!" answered Vash, a bright smile lighting up his face.  
  
With a smile herself, Rem hugged both of the boys, one under each arm. "That's my boys. Always being good...!"  
  
*****  
  
"Vash. Vash? Va~ash..."  
  
Vash blinked out of his daydream as he watched the kids playing at the old shed, the boy who had nearly fallen from the top who had reminded him of that day now on the ground playing again. Nicholas D. Wolfwood was gazing at him with a raised brow, and Vash blinked in puzzlement. "What is it?"  
  
"You haven't touched your donuts. It's starting to scare me."  
  
"Huh? Oh... I was just... thinking about something."  
  
"You, thinking?" Meryl Stryfe huffed a bit, sipping her tea quietly. "I didn't think that was possible."  
  
Vash sighed as he rested his chin on his folded hands, staring at his donuts as Wolfwood regarded him silently. Vash didn't notice the attention, however, as his mind was lost on other things. Would it have been different? Had Steve never been there, had Knives remained the kind boy he had once been? Would he have ever met this group, would he have ever met new friends? Would he still be with Rem?  
  
/Sometimes,/ he thought, /I wish I could go back to that treehouse.../  
  
.oOo~Owari~oOo. 


	2. Nighttime Musings

~~~~~Author's Note:  
  
Since I was suffering from writers' block, I decided to write another short story involving Vash and Knives as children. This one only involves the two, so it's a bit easier on my poor brain.  
  
Also, there's spoilers littered here and there, but nothing too serious. Shouldn't have to worry if you haven't seen "Rem Saverem" yet.  
  
Other than that... enjoy!~~~~~  
  
.oOo~Nighttime Musings~oOo.  
  
Another night, another sported bruise. Knives disdainfully stared at his round face in the mirror, regarding the purpled mark Steve had left on his cheek with anger and frustration. He hadn't done anything, he had just been walking through the hall. Behind him, Vash peered in meekly, his own face dusted and bruised from Steve's particularly bad day. Sighing, he turned and looked at his brother. "You okay, Vash?" A light nod was the only answer he got. "Oh, come on. Please don't be like that."  
  
"I don't get why Steve has to hate us so much..."  
  
Knives quirked his lips up in some semblance of a smile, walking over and putting one arm around Vash's shoulders, threated through the thick golden blond hair. "Every time I see you, you're worrying about the same thing." The other boy chuckled at the look of disbelief showing in those turquoise eyes. "That's why we gotta stick up for one another, Vash. We'll get through okay. Someone will do something about Steve soon enough, and we'll all be fine. Everything will be okay again."  
  
A tiny smile played at the corners of Vash's lips, his eyes lighting up a little. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so!" The boys grinned at each other, as if keeping a secret between them. "C'mon, let's get to bed. Rem said we should be up early, for the surprise she has for us tomorrow."  
  
*****  
  
Knives sighed as he stared at the ceiling in he and Vash's quarters. The two boys were sharing a bed, side-by-side, so that they would feel more comfortable and have someone to talk to should anything happen outside to where they would not be allowed out until crisis was averted. Vash was almost asleep, curled up on his side with one small hand curled up by his face, clenched on a fistful of hair.  
  
The boy couldn't help but to smile at his brother. As he started to turn to go to sleep, however, his twin's soft voice broke the calm silence. "Knives...? Why do you think we're here?"  
  
For a moment, Knives sat shocked at the question, staring at his brother's prone form and the pristine-clear blue-green eyes that stared up at him. "Well... Rem thinks we're angels."  
  
Vash's eyes were startled and wide. "Really? Angels?"  
  
"Yep. She never really said why though."  
  
"Wow... I never thought we could be angels!"  
  
Knives laughed. "It's improbable, Vash. Angels are androgynous, and we're both obviously boys."  
  
"It's improbable, but not impossible," Vash stated with a nod, his nose stuck up slightly and his bottom lip stuck out.  
  
"Dreamer," snickered Knives, poking his brother's forehead.  
  
"Better than being stuck in logic all my life," shrugged the slightly smaller twin. "Knives... do you think you and I will ever not be together anymore?"  
  
"What?!" Knives seemed appaled by just the thought, his blue eyes wide. "That's ridiculous, Vash! You act like somethin's gonna happen."  
  
Vash sighed as his brother settled beside him and the two boys were face to face with one another. "Yeah... I guess you're right."  
  
The room was quiet for a bit longer until, in a quiet voice, Knives spoke up again. "Vash?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If something happened to me, would you be sad?"  
  
"Yeah..." There was another pause. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Yeah. I would be."  
  
Finally, after another long pause, the boys' breathing evened out in sleep. Anyone looking in would've seen the two brothers curled up against one another under the blankets, as close as close could be. An endearing sight.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Vash was the first awake, bounding through his morning routine of getting ready as Knives was just staggering out of bed. He cast a tired glare at his better half through platinum-colored bangs. Why did he have to be such a morning person?  
  
"Knives, hurry up!" came that cheerful voice. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
Knives rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile. "Coming!"  
  
As much as he enjoyed any time he could spend with his brother... he enjoyed nighttime musings the most.  
  
.oOo~Owari~oOo. 


End file.
